


Assembly Time

by Merfilly



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Guest Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheshire Cat is BORED. And the Assembly adds to his boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assembly Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).



"Assembly of the Wisdom of Cats is called for attendance!" bellowed forth from the Manticore, a denizen from some far off magic land the Cheshire Cat had not yet visited. It sounded intriguing, being a land of puns and magic.

"Presiding over the Assembly this session, as always, is the Lion of the Eternal Lands, the one who is known currently by the name Aslan." Cheshire Cat let his tail disappear at that, because just once he would have loved for the most sanctimonious of their number to have skipped out.

Roll call continued, with Hungry Tiger from that one strange place with the brightly colored places. Then there was some cat that thought she was responsible for a worldgate transportation or whatever. There was another one who worked with a witch in a delivery service, something that was so boring that the Cheshire Cat vanished away all but for his smile until the end of the roll call.

Maybe it was time to move on from the Wonderlands. Perhaps Cheshire Cat needed a new story, someone to joust and parry with that was fun and interesting.

"Cheshire Cat?" the Manticore boomed out, and said feline fount of conundrums sighed. A rumble from Aslan and the stripes faded back in behind the grin. 

"Here, present, accounted for," the Cheshire Cat announced. Maybe Hungry Tiger would invite him along to the colorful place...Ex? Yz? Something like that.

Honestly, why were they even here at all?

As if divining the mischief abrew in the Cheshire's mostly missing skull, Aslan stood forth on his high podium and began to speak. 

"Gentle beings of the Assembly, I have but one message to draw to your ears." He looked all around, and the Cheshire Cat perked his ears back into existence. Perhaps this morning would be less wasted after all.

"We listen, Greatest of the Wise Cats," some cat chose to say. Cheshire Cat thought that one belonged on a planet of cat people, who often affected a speech impediment. Snarg, or Tarf, or some such, he believed, from Thunder Planet. Cheshire Cat thought it would be boring even if the cats were mostly like humans.

Aslan gazed out over them all, and then spoke once more. "We must inspire those we live among, for too many are falling into the trap of banality. I ask each of you to remind your realms that life must be experienced, to be lived."

That was the big announcement? Well -- and the Cheshire Cat made the biggest grin of all time at the thought -- Wonderland was in no danger. Obviously he, the Cheshire Cat, was the wisest of all the Assembly, for banality was completely unknown in his realm.

Yes, perhaps he should give pointers to the others. He scanned the Assembly, and decided that maybe the boring cat JoJo or KiKi or whatever it had been would be a good one to follow home. Delivering things could certainly be spiced up, right?


End file.
